dulce locura
by cristel-uchiha
Summary: comienzan una nueva aventura juntos, pero solo es una farsa o realmente esto que sienten es verdadero, solo el tiempo lo dira y ellos decidirán capitulo 2: "guion"
1. Chapter 1

Hola, presentándome después de un buen tiempo, pues vengo con todas las ganas del mundo para llenar de historias ^w^ kakashi y Anko por supuesto y otras parejas que me parecen bien, ahora escribiré conforme la letra de canciones, espero y les guste, esta es una canción que en lo personal es magnífica y la letra esta para chuparse los dedos, mis primeras víctimas tenían que ser Anko & kakashi así que disfruten la historia y cualquier comentario, sugerencia regaño etc. es bien recibido

6-6-6-6-6-6-6-66-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6

CAP: 1—INVENTARIO

**.-"Anko Mitarashi no muevas ni un solo musculo"-.** Escuche algo distraída.

**.-"¿Es una amenaza Kurenai?"-.** Pregunte divertida al percatarme de quien me hablaba.

**.-"Puedes tomarlo como quieras"-.** Me tomo fuertemente por el brazo haciéndome frenar**.-"Te voy avisando de una vez que no hay excusas, hoy a las 8:30 habrá una feria nos reuniremos todos, y por todos me refiero a ti también, Asuma y yo les daremos una noticia y necesito que estés ahí conmigo"-.** En el instante en que me soltó la perdí de vista, valla que era rápida para huir. Reía en mis adentros.

Había llegado la tarde demasiado pronto, la mayoría del tiempo tuve que estar haciendo los preparativos para los exámenes chunin, Iruka se había ofrecido a apoyarme en este trabajo, me la había pasado bastante bien no sabía muy bien por qué pero el estar con Iruka me parecía bien, me sentía muy cómoda con él, tal vez era su amabilidad incomparable o los momentos en los que me platicaba como se la pasaba con sus alumnos, me encantaba ver sus reacciones cada vez que terminábamos de realizar alguna trampa.

**.-"No crees que deberíamos de dejar de hacer trampas, los chicos se lastimaran y eso no será bueno".-** Me miraba dudosamente mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada la trampa.

**.-"Creo que el punto es exactamente evitar que pasan sin un solo rasguño además no sé a qué te refieras con que no sería bueno, tal vez el concepto cambie cuando hables con otro tipo de persona"-. **Sonreía alegremente**.-"No fue muy buena idea venir conmigo, al parecer los quieres demasiado"-.**

**.-"Pero claro que los quiero, no es solo mi trabajo estar con ellos, es mi felicidad, aunque me hagan bromas o cualquier cosa yo los aprecio mucho a cada uno de ellos"-.**Sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo maravilloso al decir cada palabra se transmitía su alegría.

El tiempo paso volando, ya llegando a casa moría de cansancio, después de una rica ducha termine en el sofá bebiendo un café y enfrente de mí un pequeño montón de papeleos, eran mis misiones anteriores, borrosos recuerdos de mi pasado, mi plan era no aparecerme en la feria y pedir disculpas a Kurenai inventando cualquier cosa, después de todo hoy no era mi día, quería ver a todos celebrando y sonriendo pero sabía que en algún momento empezaría una plática sobre quién se acuerda de tal cosa o quien recuerda donde fue, ese era el peor golpe que me podrían dar, no recordaba nada, con suerte recordaba mi nombre a mí me parecía que con eso bastaba pero había algo que quería recordar, toda mi infancia por lo menos. El sonido de la puerta me había sacado de mis pensamientos y al abrirla.

**.-"hola, ¿puedo entrar?"-.** Entro Kakashi Hatake, muy buena relación con él no tenía el me parecía la persona más desesperante que podría conocer.

**.-"Ya lo hiciste"-.** Cerré la puerta lentamente intentando cantar hasta 10 no quería darle el gusto de verme molesta.

**.-"¿Recordando viejos tiempos?"-.**Se acercó curioso hacia los papeles sobre la mesa, tomando un pequeño cuaderno.

**.-"A qué se debe tu visita y ve al grano"-.** Le arrebate molesta el cuadernillo, comencé a recoger todo ya había leído la mayoría de los papeles pero no quería que nadie los leyera por error.

**.-"Kurenai me envió, al parecer no confiaba en que llegaras a la feria y creo que tenía razón"-. **Cerró su ojo visible en señal de que sonreía.

Demonios por qué no me lo esperaba, Kurenai me conocía bastante bien, pero no era de mi interés ir ¿Qué haría allí? Platicar de cómo estoy hundida en un vacío completo del cual ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo demonios me metí allí o comentar como no he encontrado realmente nada que me haga aferrarme a la vida, como busco cualquier misión para estar fuera de la aldea la mayoría del tiempo o tal vez el cómo despreciaba mi absurda vida.

**.-"Vale creo que tu silencio te delato"-. **Se acercó hacia mí y me cargo tipo costal sacándome de mi casa y caminando con aire despreocupado mientras mis pataleos golpes y gritos atraía la mirada de las personas que caminaran por esos lugares.

**.-"Solo bájame no es tan difícil, las personas nos miran y esto es raro bájame ya Hatake"-.**gritaba desesperada, quería volver a mi casa a como dé lugar.

**.-"Desde cuando a Anko le importa lo que los demás piensen de ella, me habían comentado que estabas extraña pero no creí que fuera tanto "-.**Maldita sea tenía razón, había cambiado sin siquiera darme cuenta y los demás comenzaban a percatarse de ello.

Pero nadie tenía idea de cómo soy, tal vez no soy la mandona, egocéntrica, orgullosa, ruda, gritona, histérica, bipolar, maniática, loca que todo mundo conocía ese tal vez era mi escudo para evitar daños a por menores, me atrevía a decir que ni siquiera yo misma me conocía, estuve un buen rato metida en ese tema dándole vuelta intentado salir de el pero cada vez lo hacía más grande solo llegando a la conclusión de que no había escapado de Orochimaru para vivir esta porquería de vida, si es que se le puede llamar así, basta de mantenerme encerrada esperando que algo mejor llegue a tocar mi puerta.

**.-"Anko creí que no vendrías"-.**sonreía burlonamente Kurenai.

**.-"Ya ves, moría de ganas de verlos"-.**no debía hacerle ver lo molesta que estaba, después de todo eso era lo que ella esperaba.

**.-"Venga entonces disfrutemos que estamos todos juntos, Gai no puedo venir esta de misión junto con su equipo"-.**nos miraba Iruka con emoción, tomo la mano de Shizune y corrió hacia el tiro al blanco.

Se veían bastante acaramelados, los seguí junto con los demás todos estaban de muy buen humor, me gustaba bastante verlos a todos juntos, hace ya bastante tiempo que no salía de casa, solo en algunas ocasiones los veía.

.-"¿**Algún peluche en especial?"-. **Sonreía Kakashi cerrando su ojo visible.

**.-"En realidad no soy mucho de ese estilo"-. **Miraba los peluches con curiosidad mientras escuchaba las pequeñas rabietas que soltaba Asuma al no poder conseguirle el peluche que quería Kurenai.

**.-"A un así me gustaría descubrir por mí mismo cuál es tu estilo"-.** No perdía aquella amabilidad que lo rodeaba, me complicaba el decirle un no cuando se ponía de esa manera, no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras planeaba como decirle que no quería un peluche** .-"Creo que ya encontré uno que te gustara"-.** Tomaba una pequeña pelota y miraba fijamente hacia un peluche de lobo grande realmente lindo.

**.-"Esto no es necesario, ¿Qué haría yo con un peluche?"-. **Al parecer lo había dicho muy tarde ya había logrado tirar el peluche. Creo que en el aplicaba el dicho _"donde pone el ojo pone la bala"_ sonreía para mí misma sin razón aparente mientras me intentaba controlar y pensaba donde metería ese peluche.

**.-"Creo que te verás bastante linda abrazando este peluche"-. **Me miraba alegremente **.-"¿Lo harías como un favor?"-.** Me mostraba una cámara poniendo ojos de perrito mojado.

Debe de estar bromeando ¿una foto? Acaso quería frustrarme, puse cara de pocos amigos intentando dejar en claro mi respuesta pero esos ojitos me hacían arrepentirme.

**.-"Solo era una propuesta"-. **Encogió sus hombros dándose por vencido, en ese momento agradecía que se hubiera rendido unos segundos más y me hubiera convencido.

Kurenai había propuesto que cenáramos antes de comenzar con los demás juegos, la cena había transcurrido común mente todos platicábamos sobre nuestras experiencias con los chicos que recién iniciaban su camino, se notaba bastante que a kakashi no le agradaba el tema, tal vez estaba molesto por haber perdido a uno de sus alumnos, el tiempo transcurría rápido.

**.-"¿Te molesta si pregunto algo?"-.** Me miraba de reojo cerrando su libro y colocándolo sobre la mesa.

**.-"Supongo que no, espero y sea una buena pregunta"-. **Contestaba jugueteando con la oreja del peluche.

**.-"Espero y no sea indiscreción pero, ¿Qué era todo ese papeleo que tenías en tu casa cuando llegue por ti"-.** Soltaba un suspiro alegre al ver como disfrutaba del peluche.

**.-"No es nada, es como mi **_**inventario**_**, son recuerdos de mi vida, triste en su mayoría"-.** Sonreía sin dejar de jugar con el peluche.

_**.-"Inventario"-.**_ Me miraba curioso **.-"Es una forma bastante peculiar de llamarlo"-.**miro al suelo un instante **.-"creo que ni tu ni yo estamos muy complacidos con el "inventario" que hemos formado hasta ahora"-.**volvía a sacar la cámara moviéndola de un lado al otro en forma provocativa.-"pero yo me encargare de formar algunas partes más alegres" ía la cámara mientras la enfocaba hacia nuestros compañeros.

**.-"Sería más fácil crear uno nuevo"-. **Le arrebate rápidamente el libro y la cámara.

Mientras me perseguía preocupado por su libro le tome unas cuantas fotos hasta que tuvo que atraparme para arrebatarme lo que le quite, la noche proponía ser de las mejores que había vivido.

_**Primera parada la casa de los espejos:**_

Kakashi se había acercado a un espejo en donde su reflejo tenía una cabezota enorme, no pude evitar tomar muchas fotos de él y amenazarlo con sacar copias y esparcirlas por todo konoha, mi turno había llegado y por desgracia me había acercado a un espejo donde mi reflejo se veía completamente enano, kakashi estaba cerca y me amenazo con lo mismo después de tomarme una foto.

_**Segunda parada: La casa de los sustos**_

No fue mucha cosa, kakashi y yo nos la pasamos riendo de los gestos que ponían Kurenai cada vez que veía alguna cosa.

_**Tercera parada: la cabina de fotos **_

Entramos todos al montón, luego no repartimos por género, y luego por parejas Asuma Kurenai, Iruka Shizune y Kakashi y yo. La verdad fueron muy buenas fotos, las fotos salieron como si él y yo fuéramos amigos desde cuna.

_**Cuarta parada: rueda de la fortuna**_

Esta posiblemente fue la más extraña de todas, las chicas insistieron en subir con sus respectivos y kakashi y yo no tuvimos otra opción que subir juntos.

**.-"Y, ¿Cómo va tu nuevo ****inventario****?"-.**preguntaba distraído viendo las fotografías.

**.-"Honestamente es de las mejores noches de mi vida, y no solo es mi ****inventario**** es el de los dos"-. **Observaba como subíamos lentamente.

**.-"Y tendremos mejores"-.** Se quitaba lentamente el frontal y la máscara que cubría su rostro.

Era la primera vez que lo veía así, sin mascara, no era muy común verlo así y menos en público, eso me puso algo tensa, por los rumores el solo se quitaba su frontal cuando se trataba de enemigos fuertes.

**.-"¿Sucede algo malo?"-.** Parecía haber notado mi total desconcierto **.-"Si te molesta yo me los volveré a colocar"-.** Tomaba de nuevo la mascar y el frontal para volvérselos a colocar.

**.-"No"-.** Me sorprendió lo rápido que reaccione ante su proposición, lo cual también dejo en el mismo estado que yo a mi acompañante **.-"No es necesario es solo que yo creí que…"-.** Me quede en silencio sintiendo como las palabras se iban de mi boca solo dejándome con la opción de decirle lo lindo que es.

**.-"Y tienes razón esto solo lo hago en presencia de las personas en las cuales confió 100%"-. **Sonreía…. Esta era la primera vez que veía su sonrisa era tan indescriptible me sonroje lentamente sin importarme el que dirá **.-"Es muy agradable verte rojita"-.**

Demonios, me había puesto así en cuestión de segundos, no podía siquiera pensar en otra cosa más que decirle lo lindo que se veía, tenía que encontrar una manera de controlarme antes de que me arrepintiera por completo de lo que iba a decir.

Para mi suerte ya había acabado el juego y la mayoría de mis acompañantes se sentían agotados, no podía negar que yo no me sintiera así, acordamos en terminar aquí nuestra reunión y todos partimos hacia nuestra casa. Sin lugar a dudas la mejor noche de mi vida, me tire en la cama con la imagen aun grabada de Kakashi **.-"Mi mejor noche"-. **Suspire y quede profundamente dormida.

...

"_**tengo el inventario de la historia más bonita que en la vida pude ver"**_

Bueno pues hasta aquí está el primer capítulo espero y lo disfruten al igual que yo disfrute escribirlo, este fic es una invención de una canción :) dulce locura 

Muchas gracias por leerlo, hasta el próximo viernes con el capítulo 2


	2. Capítulo 2 : guion

Disculpen la tardanza esta vez preferí terminar la historia y subirla capitulo a capitulo cada día solo son pocos asi que espero y disculpen la tardanza, sin más pre ángulos el capitulo 2

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 22222

CAPITULO 2: "**GUION" **

Desperté con algo de jaqueca, toque mi cabeza intentando disminuir el dolor, recorrí arrastrando los pies el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, me prepare un té para intentar disminuir el dolor de cabeza, volví a la habitación preparándome para darme una ducha y arreglarme lo cual me tomo pocos minutos, ya preparada para pasar el día en casa, Salí a comprar un poco de dulces, intentaría retomar mi plan de la noche anterior, intentar recordar mi pasado, lo cual era extraño; hace algunos días me entro el sentimiento de olvidar algo realmente importante, intente recordarlo sin tener éxito, me sentía como en un abismo donde solo permanecía sin caer solo estaba ahí atorada sin ningún progreso. Entre a la tienda de dulces, compre una bolsa enorme, era mi día libre y planeaba dejarlo así no trabajo y no salir, mi día perfecto. Al regresar a casa note unos cuantos papeles tirados en la entrada, los recogí para ver que eran

La mayoría de las fotos del día anterior junto con una papel que tenia la leyenda: "parte de tu nuevo inventario"

Sonreí con solo verlo, moví la cabeza unas cuantas veces intentando comportarme sin tener mucho éxito, tenía la tonta sonrisa mensa que tanto odiaba ver, coloque la bolsa de dulces junto con el lobo de peluche en la mesa de centro de la sala, me dirigí hacia el papeleo que había dejado ayer pero, ya no estaba, me puse a buscar como loca en todas partes

**.-"No pudo solo haber desparecido, lo había dejado justamente aquí"-.** Miraba tercamente el lugar donde los había dejado **.-" No los pude haber perdido, son clasificación S, alguien debió de….. "-.** Me quede corto tiempo pensando ya sabía quien había sido, pagaría por lo que hiso

Salí furiosa de mi hogar echando chispas posiblemente, tenía que estar en su casa, si no estaba ahí lo esperaría y vería lo que es robarme, nadie me había robado y menos esos documentos, los cuidaba como la niña de mis ojos, seguramente todo lo de ayer solo era para descuidarme y poder llevárselos

**.-"Anko tranquila parece que mataras a alguien"-.** Identifique rápidamente esa voz, hubiera sido mejor para su suerte dejarme ir sin hacerme percatarme de su presencia, me las pagaría ese ladrón

**.-"A ti te matare, te parece divertido entrar en mis aposentos mientras duermo y robarme documentos, los quiero aquí y ahora escuchaste los quiero ya"-.** Se lo dije tranquila mente o al menos así me había escuchado yo, no podía ni quería pensar el hecho de que los allá leído

**.-"Solo te los devolveré si me haces un favor, y si me pareció de lo más divertido"-.** Bajaba aun leyendo su libro, tenía ganas de romperlo en su cara y reclamarle lo que hiso

**.-"¿De qué rayos se trata?"-.** Refunfuñaba en mis adentros, en estos momentos no estaba de bromas para empezar a gritarle necesitaba conseguir esos documentos, Tsunade- sama me mataría si se enteraba que alguien más los había visto.**-"¿Aun no los has leído cierto?"-.** Lo miraba con total desaprobación

**.-"No, tsunade no me lo permitió"-.** Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, Tsunade estaba tras todo esto, entonces no era mi problema si lo tenía alguien más, ese comentario me quitaba de culpabilidad**.-"Se trata de una misión en especial, el caso es que tendrás que fingir ser una famosa actriz, cantante y música, su nombre es Cristal Blazer"-.** Me entregaba un papel con la información de esa tal chica.-"L**o demás esta especificado en este documento, volveré a visitarte en la noche para entregarte tus documentos y ponerme de acuerdo contigo para esta misión"-.** Caminaba despreocupado despidiéndose mientras continuaba su lectura

Definitivamente lo mataría, pero una misión es una misión, volví a partir hacia mi casa, ya en sus adentros me senté a tranquilizarme un poco y leer de qué trataba la misión. No venia gran cosa en lo que me había entregado al menos lo importante era que esta chica y su actual pareja habían sido amenazados constantemente por un grupo de ninjas rebeldes que pertenecían al grupo de los novatos de orochimaru, también venían distintas fotos, debía aceptar que guardaba un increíble parecido con la señorita Cristal, en ese momento entendía el favor que me pedía Hatake, el interpretaría a la pareja de Cristal, Eithan, debía admitir que se parecían demasiado, excepto que Kakashi aun tenia la herida en su ojo, pero eso lo podíamos arreglar, escuche el sonido de la puerta

**.-"Ya has leído el documento"-. **Volvía a entrar sin permiso Kakashi, no me acostumbraría nunca a eso, cerré de nuevo la puerta contando del 1 al 10 intentando controlar mis impulsos asesinos, tenía que aprender a controlarme para hacerles creer que realmente era Cristal Blazer

**.-"Si, los he leído, ¿Traes mis cosas?"-. **Preguntaba ansiosa

**.-"Si, las dejare aquí"-.** Las coloco con cuidado en el lugar donde las tomo, agarro el peluche y se acomodo en el sofá

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y prepare 2 tazas de café, por extraño que pareciera eso me tranquilizaba, tome ambas tazas y le ofrecí la suya, me senté al lado de él, aun revisando los papeles de la misión y observando detenidamente las fotos, voltee hacia un costado del sillón y me percate de una maleta color gris oscuro, mía no era, no la reconocía, seguramente seria de mi acompañante pero aun quedaba una pregunta, ¿para que ocuparía una maleta?...

**.-"… Tsunade quiere que desde hoy practiquemos eso de ser pareja ya que la misión es mañana, así que me pidió que me quedara a dormir hoy contigo"-.** Tomaba un poco de su café tranquilamente

Como se le ocurría a Tsunade esto, definitivamente quería romper mis nervios, el dormiría en el sillón y no me importaba si fuera cómodo o no el se quedaría ahí y era lo último que decía, hace ya bastante tiempo que un hombre no se quedaba a dormir en mi departamento, y la última persona había sido Iruka que había dejado las llaves de su casa en la torre la cual ya estaba cerrada, realmente me negaba a aceptar esto, era inaudito una gran conspiración hacia mí, nunca había hablado con él y ahora que me abrí un poco hacia él, el día anterior, ya se sentía con la confianza de hasta quedarse a dormir, todo esto me producía tortícolis

**.-"Me quedare en el sillón si te molesta mi presencia"-. **Parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi reacción

**.-"Al menos entendiste que en la cama no dormirás"-.** Me mantenía ocupada en el café para evitar más conflictos, pero aun había algo que quería revisar

Me acerque a él con cuidado, mi mirada estaba fija en mi objetivo, su máscara y su frontal, por unos minutos noto mi intención y detuvo mi mano tomando mi muñeca evitando que cumpliera mi cometido, en un solo movimiento me hiso sentarme frente a él y el mismo se quito la máscara y el frontal, fue ahí donde comprendí que la máscara no era necesario que se la hubiera retirado solo era capricho mío, hice un par de sellos y mis manos habían sido rodeadas por un aura verde: **"cierra los ojos, será una grata sorpresa"** logre especular con alegría, el obedeció y… con especial cuidado seguí con un espacio de diferencia la herida del ojo para evitas lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, en algunos momentos arrugaba un poco la nariz, no podía evitar lastimarlo, era una herida de hace muchos años, tenía que doler en algunos momentos, cuando termine no pude evitar hacérselo saber _dejando un beso en su mejilla_izquierda, abrió los ojos y le acerque un espejo

Se mantuvo observando la imagen en el espejo durante unos cuantos minutos, tome su máscara y se la ofrecí

**.-"El asunto de la máscara lo arreglaremos después, ¿Está bien?"-. **Sonreía sin complicaciones, me alegraba el verlo sorprendido, después de todo, no era fácil causar ese efecto en el

**.-"Muy bien ahora, practiquemos lo demás"-.** _Me tomo de la barbilla y me acerco hacia sus labios, nos quedamos a centímetros de que nuestros labios se rozaran_, me aparto en cuestión de instantes y se dirigió al baño

Tenía que admitir que me causaba bastante tortícolis sus malditos cambios de humor, volví a escuchar la puerta, al abrirla afuera de ella se encontraba la pareja la cual interpretaríamos, ellos también traían unas maletas, en mis adentros solo le pedía a dios que no vinieran también con la firme decisión de quedarse en el departamento, tomaron asiento y me explicaron algunas cosas que necesitaban aclaración. Kakashi volvió a la sala con su máscara ya colocada y saludo amablemente mientras volvía a tomar asiento

Nos explicaban que las maletas contenían algo de ropa que habían traído ya que nosotros no ocupábamos el tipo de ropa que ellos frecuentaban, la chica me dejo un par de vestidos, tacones y algunos cosméticos y artículos de arreglo personal, a Kakashi le habían traído un par de camisas y pantalones de mezclilla, maldito suertudo, el podía ocupar pantalones yo tenía que acostumbrarme a permanecer en vestido lo cual me irritaba demasiado, después de un largo tiempo las visitas se retiraron, no sin dejarnos uno que otro consejo

**.-"Iré a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo"-. B**ostece con pereza estirándome y tomando el peluche para acomodarlo junto conmigo y así lograr conciliar el sueño, regrese a la habitación, tome un par de cobijas y se las deje a un lado del sillón, agite su cabello y me retire

Me cambie, e inmediatamente me quede dormida, no creí que todo esto fuera tan cansado

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222

Al día siguiente me desperté, me arregle y me coloque uno de los vestidos que me habían dejado ayer, un vestido corto negro y un poco escotado junto con unos tacones color dorado, solté mi cabello e intente acomodarlo, Salí de la habitación y al parecer Kakashi también ya se había arreglado, aun mirando en el espejo su rostros sin rastro de la herida

.-"**Si lo prefieres la dejo como estaba"-.** Comente mientras preparaba el desayuno, tenia rameen en el refrigerador, unos cuantos minutos en la estufa y estaría como nuevo

**.-"Realmente no quisiera eso, te agradezco mucho esto "-.** Se acercaba a mí para ayudarme a preparar el desayuno, me sorprendió lo bien que se veía en traje, se veía bastante apuesto debía de admitirlo**.-"que hermosa te ves en ese vestido "amor""-.**resalto la última palabra riendo amablemente

Después de desayunar arreglamos las cosas para el viaje, no sería muy largo al menos nos tardaríamos 1 día en llegar, sin más que decir partimos hacia nuestra aventura, el camino había sido muy agradable no parábamos de hablar y reírnos, nunca me había sentido tan bien al platicar con alguien, incluso me atrevía a decir que ni con Kurenai me sentía de este modo

Había caído la noche bastante pronto, acampamos en una cueva cercana, sentía demasiado frio, no contaba que estuviera este clima en esta primavera, realmente parecía invierno, Kakashi coloco el saco del traje en mis hombros, esto me tranquilizo un poco el frio

**.-"¿No tienes frio?"-.** Comentaba aferrándome a su saco, la respuesta que me diera no le otorgaría el saco, egoísta tal vez de mi parte

**.-"No te preocupes, es parte del **_**guion**_** que tenemos que seguir"-. **Eso me hiso recordar que era cierto, todo esto solo era una farsa, de alguna manera no me lastimaba, ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a no obtener mucho afecto de las personas y no sorprendía que fuera una farsa, solo eso una farsa

_**.-"UN GUION"-.**_ Solo así podrían quererme siguiendo un guion

2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222 

"_**vendo el guion de la película más triste, la más bella que en la vida pude ver"**_

Bueno pues hasta aquí deja el segundo capítulo, espero haberles metido algunos sustillos con las practicas que intentaban hacer: 3 ya el próximo capítulo ya es necesario uno que otro besito no real :( disfruten este capítulo se despide

3 clearuchiha 3


End file.
